Beyond the Stars
by MikurisanScarlet
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight over what happened on the last mission. It results in Lucy running away. Or does she? But what happens when she disappears? Will team Natsu ever find their lost friend, and will Natsu be able to confess the secret feelings he's been harboring for Lucy? Now let the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1

**NaLu Fanfiction: Beyond the Stars**

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic that I've ever created. I will not say much except for a brief synopsis-**

**Natsu: Good! I hate long speeches!**

**Lucy: Natsu! Don't be mean! Apologize!**

**Anyways, let's start!**

**Synopsis: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight over what happened on the last mission. It results in Lucy running away. Or does she? But what happens when she disappears? Will team Natsu ever find their lost friend, and will Natsu be able to confess the secret feelings he's been harboring for Lucy?**

**Now let the fun begin!**

Team Natsu trudges back to the guild, heavily disappointed. Especially Lucy. Her rent was due in two days, and the mission she came back from was a high paying job, too! But a certain _someone_ had to go and blow up everything in his path. What's worse, he was doing it to protect Lucy. The client was so mad he refused to pay them at all.

"I really needed that money too… At this rate, I'll be knocked out of my apartment!" Lucy complained.

"Don't worry, Lucy! We'll get your rent money! Here, have my fish!" Happy took the half-eaten fish from his mouth and handed it to Lucy.

"No way, cat! I may be broke, but I'm not THAT desperate!" She yelled, kicking the blue cat into the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. A purple aura surrounded her, causing everyone in the guild to stop what they were doing.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" Mira said, a bright smile on her face. She was drying a wet plate with a clean white towel.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy's aura quickly vanished as she dashed to the counter where Mira was standing. As soon as Lucy sat down, a brawl unfolded behind her. Lucy ignored it, sipping her water and sighing heavily. "I'm going to have to double up on a mission now."

"Uh oh. I'm guessing Natsu screwed it up again?" Mira replied, a look of sympathy on her face. Lucy was about to reply when a flying fire-breathing dragon slayer is knocked into her back. Her purple aura started to reemerge.

"N-Natsu….." She started, her bangs hiding her eyes. Her shirt was soaked with water and she was shaking. "YOU JERK!" She punched him in the gut, sending him flying. He landed right on top of Erza's strawberry cake.

"Lucy! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm done." She replied, walking out of the guild doors. Once she reached the riverbank, she burst into tears, and ran to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Natsu was dealing with a very angry Erza. "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY CAKE! I JUST BOUGHT THIS!"

"It's not my fault! Lucy kicked me on top of your cake!"

"Maybe you deserved it. After all, you basically called her weak while on the mission." Gray replied.

"But it's kind of true." Jet said. Levy gave a look of disapproval. She did not appreciate anyone who dared to insult her best friend.

"Yeah. She's always playing the damsel in distress. It would actually be nice if she stopped complaining about her rent and actually completed a job." Droy responded nonchalantly, digging into his large turkey leg. This set Levy off.

"How dare you insult Lucy! Do you guys even realize what you're saying?! In case you didn't notice, she goes out and works her butt off on these jobs! She can't earn the money because the client gets mad at the team she's on!" Levy was fuming. Jet and Droy hung their heads in shame, realizing how much Lucy meant to Levy.

"So what happened?" Mira asked, mildly curious.

Erza sighed. "We were battling the wizards that attacked us, and Lucy was about to summon one of her spirits when she was hit by a spell that caused her to attack us. Luckily, the spell was very weak, and we were able to save her. On our way back, we were attacked by another group of wizards. Natsu pushed Lucy back and said, 'Lucy, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt.' Lucy didn't like that and she Lucy-kicked him. She was quiet for most of the train ride and when Natsu bragged about the mission, she exploded. She yelled at him for thinking she was someone who needed protection. She got quiet after I calmed her down, but she was still upset. She seemed to be fine when we got on the train, and we came back here."

"Wow. No wonder Natsu was Lucy-kicked." Lisanna said, sitting at the counter, slowly sipping a cream soda. Mira nodded in agreement. "You guys might want to apologize. High paying missions have been getting scarce lately, and Lucy shouldn't be working as hard as she is."

"Alright then. Let's go, Happy!" Natsu stood up, determined. Happy responds with a chipper "aye" and just when they were about to head out the guild doors. Erza stops them.

"It would be unwise to talk to her right now. She is mad enough already. Give her the night to calm down and then we could apologize to her in the morning." Erza spoke. Natsu, being stubborn as he normally is, tries to swiftly move past Erza. Unfortunately, Erza predicted that move from a mile away, and punched him into the ground, leaving him unconscious. "We will wait till tomorrow. Lucy needs time to calm down."

The next morning, Natsu and Happy fly to Lucy's apartment, landing right in her window, and smashing it into smithereens in the process. However, instead of landing on her bed, they land in a heap on the floor, right where her bed should have been. He sat up, groaning. "Man that was a rough landing. I expected to at least land on her be-" He stopped, taking in the scene. His eyes grew wide.

Because all of Lucy's belongings were gone. No trace of her was left in sight.

-Time skip! -

"WHAT?!" the whole guild was in chaos. Levy was frozen, petrified with shock. A table flew close to her head, but Gajeel smashed it, causing sawdust to land everywhere. Drinks were flying all over the place, and most people would have grouped this in with Fairy Tail's chaotic nature. Master Makarov came out and brought everyone back to their senses.

"Everyone quiet down!" He obviously wasn't happy with this turn of events. "Natsu, what happened?"

"I don't know. I went to Lucy's apartment and all of her belongings disappeared. Not even her scent was there. It was as if she never came." Natsu began to explain, a look of worry becoming more visible on his face. The master began to think of what may be the cause of Lucy's sudden disappearance.

Suddenly, Wendy thought of something quite frightening, "What if she ran away?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "After all, she did say she was 'done'." She sank to her knees and started to cry. Carla came up to her and patted her back.

"Don't worry, child. She wouldn't run away. She may be upset, but she would never run away."

"Carla's right. Lucy can be sensitive at times, but she's manly enough to not run away. She faces her problems like a real man!" Elfman said.

"That may be the case, but that doesn't change the fact she's still gone." Lisanna replied. She's not entirely sure what to make of this situation. That's when it came to her. "Of course!" Lisanna runs out of the guild, in the direction of Lucy's apartment, without explaining her theory to anyone.

-Lisanna's POV-

It suddenly hit me_. What if Lucy didn't run away, but was kidnapped? Natsu said that even her scent was gone, and she wouldn't be able to erase all traces of herself. Someone else must be involved._

I ran as fast as I could into Lucy's apartment. The room was completely bare, as Natsu had described. It's time to start looking for clues. By inspecting every inch of the house, something should come up that can lead us to Lucy.

I throw my hands up in frustration. Not even a hair on her head was found! Now I'm sure she was kidnapped! I scream in frustration just as Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy enter.

"Whoa, Lisanna! Calm down!" Happy says. I sigh heavily.

"I can't even find one trace of Lucy here. I'm sure she was kidnapped, but nothing points to who it was!"

"It's alright, Lisanna. We will keep looking. Right now you're tired and frustrated. Why don't you take a break while Natsu, Gray and I take over for a little bit?" Erza calmly suggested. However, nothing could disguise the growing worry and fear in her eyes. I looked around and sighed, defeated. _I didn't even get the chance to get to know her…_

I sat back, watching the three work tirelessly. We stayed all day and night and eventually, we were on the ground, collapsed and in defeat. What if Lucy actually did run away? Tears slowly well out of my eyes. "How could this be possible?" I cried. I didn't even know her for that long, but she was a genuinely nice person! How could someone so amazing disappear into thin air like that?!

-Normal POV-

Everyone stared at the ceiling, too exhausted to move. Nothing could explain the fear and feeling of hopelessness that moved about in their eyes. If only something was left behind, a clue that could maybe tell what happened.

-Lucy's POV-

Black. That's all I can see. It's as if I'm caught in some rift where I can't get out. Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?

**Well guys, there you have it! My first chapter! I hope you liked it, because the fun is just beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited by the support I'm getting already! I'm glad people like this story!**

**Natsu: Can you stop raving and start this thing? I'm already falling asleep.**

**Erza: Natsu, you need to learn to show more respect. This girl is working hard.**

**Me: -sweatdrop- Let's start!**

Every day, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna would go to Lucy's apartment to look for anything that would help in their search. Good thing was that the apartment was still under Lucy's name. In fact, the landlady wasn't aware Lucy was gone. But that wasn't going to help that Lucy was still missing, and that no leads have turned up.

One week later, the team was about ready to give up. They collapsed on the floor and stared at the ceiling, exhaustion and worry clouding their eyes. At this point, anything would help.

"Come on, guys. Just one more hour…" Natsu tried to sit up but collapsed back down. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what could cause this to happen. As his eyes lightly skimmed the ceiling blindly, they fell on a slight bump in the ceiling. He hasn't seen that before. His eyes widening, he jumped up with newfound energy and stared at the bump.

"Do you see something, Natsu?" Erza asked, a look of hope crossing her face.

"Yeah," He responded, "I don't remember ever seeing this." He pointed at the bulge in the ceiling. He jumped up and lightly poked it.

"Don't do that idiot. It could be dangerous!" Gray yelled. He jumped up and something hard fell on his head. He stumbled back and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for, pyro!?"

"It wasn't me, ice princess! It was something that fell from the ceiling!"

Lisanna picked up the object and gasped. "No… It can't be…" She opened the pouch to reveal gold and silver keys.

Erza looked over Lisanna's shoulder and gasped even louder. "Those are Lucy's. Her keys were hidden in the ceiling." As Erza said this, the room took on a dark red tone. Outside the window everything had turned black.

~Erza's POV~

As I had pondered over why Lucy's gate keys were in the ceiling, something activated in the room. "Could this be the effect of a malicious spell?" I asked aloud. Nothing was making sense at the moment, and whatever was happening, couldn't be good. Before I had time to figure out what was going on, magic runes appeared on the ground. My eyes widened at what I saw. It read:

The portal of time and space is to sleep

While a celestial mage's slumber shall keep.

In accordance to a prophecy of doom,

Perish will happen in this very room.

To save the life of not one, but many

You must face the rather uncanny

By the sunset of the flower moon

Or else a life's end shall be soon.

"Erza, what does this mean?!" Lisanna asked, rather panicked. Natsu and Gray stared at the message, shocked into stillness of the possible meaning. I stared at the runes even more.

"This can't be real… No way… Lucy is involved with a legend that shouldn't exist?!" the memory of a story I had read in my younger days came to mind. It was about a powerful mage who was used as a seal to prevent the portal of time and space from collapsing. Now that I take note, the seal was a female celestial mage. If the seal was broken, another female celestial mage was chosen and immediately sealed away. If the seal wasn't cast fast enough, the portal would warp and destroy the entire universe as we knew it. I thought it was just a legend, not one thought that could be absolutely real.

"A…. L-Legend?" Lisanna squeaked.

"I'm afraid so. These runes are exact quotes of a legend. This legend foretells of a female celestial mage being used as a seal to prevent the destruction of the universe." I explained quietly. We'll have to act fast. Whatever we do, it has to be quick. Lucy only has a short time before we lose her forever. "We have to hurry and get out of here!" I yelled. I ran to the window and tried to open it. Not budging an inch, I then punched the glass.

~Natsu's POV~

All this time, I've had a weird feeling towards Lucy. Its kind like I want to protect her forever, and never let her see the face of harm. I'm not sure I can do that now, because I can't find her. I love her swaying golden hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her bright smile that can light up a room everywhere she goes. If only there was a way for me to tell her that. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from Erza.

Snapping back into my senses, I see her try to pull the window up. It wouldn't budge. I saw her punch it with no luck. Realizing the desperation of our situation, I ran to the window and punched it as hard as I could. No chance either. Gray and Lisanna followed up and used magic to try and break the window. The window still held up.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "None of our attacks are working!" We just found a clue about Lucy, but now we still can't get to her!

"We should combine our attacks." Lisanna said quietly.

"Yeah. We should." Gray agreed.

"Alright, on my count. 1… 2… NOW!" Erza yelled. We hit the window with all our strength in a combined attack. The window shattered completely, but we were bathed in a white light. My vision turned foggy and I collapsed on to the ground. But there was no mistaking the sound I heard. The sound of her crying.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry!" She cried even louder. My heart wrenched at the sorrowful tone in her beautiful, angelic voice.

"Lu… cy…." I tried to call, but my vision blacked out.

~Lucy's POV~

Will I ever get out of this dreadful place? I can't see anything still. It feels like it has been a million years. Where is everyone? Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Levy? Natsu… Where are you? Please help me!

Later on, I stare up. If I even know what "up" is. Darkness surrounds me. Suddenly, a white light appears. Without a second thought, I run towards it, hoping to escape this sad little world. When I reach the light, a huge device of some kind stands in front of me. I walk forward and touch it, not even thinking.

"Dearie! Who's there?" the machine cried out. I yelp and jump back.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologize profusely. I bowed my head down. "I didn't mean to, I didn't even know what I was-" I was interrupted by the sound of laughter. A machine was laughing at me!

"How dare you call me a machine?! That is very rude!" the machine spoke, offended. I yelp again. Great, it can read my mind too! "Thank you very much I can! After all, you're the new guardian!"

"H-HUH?! Guardian?!" None of this makes sense! I'm a guardian?! Of what?!

"In Earthland, they call it a seal. You see, I'm the portal of time and space." It spoke, talking in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I keep the universe in a moving state, allowing time to pass on. However, I'm actually quite unstable. You see, my power can also warp and destroy everything if left idle too long. Therefore, my origins rely on the power of a female celestial spirit mage to serve as a seal. Her guardianship keeps me in check. You are my new guardian!"

My head swam, trying to wrap my head around this. My magic power prevents this portal from destroying everything as we know it. But what about-

"They'll never see you again." The portal spoke. My eyes widened.

"Never see them again?" I reconfirmed. I'll never see Fairy Tail again?

"You misunderstood. You can see them, but they won't see you. As a guardian, you can also watch over whatever you please."

"What if I want to talk to them?"

"You would take on a different identity entirely. New appearance, new personality, and different memories. I'm afraid in order to go to Earthland to see them, you won't remember anything about your current self. You see, your real body is actually sealed in a shrine, maintained in a comatose state. I'm sorry, but that is how I work."

I fell to my knees, face in my hands. The tears leaked out in streams that I couldn't control. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry!" I was not ready for this. Why me? Why did I have to be a part of this?! I didn't think much before I heard his voice.

"Lu… cy…" Natsu's voice rang in my head. I called out, my voice in a loud wail.

"NATSUUU!"

~Normal POV~

The guild members were sprawled all over the place, their guild hall a mess. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna squinted their eyes as the sun beam lit on them. They were lying on the floor of the Fairy Tail guild, with major migraines pounding in their heads.

"Ow…. My head hurts." Natsu winced. It seems he partied with the guild the night before. He stood up slowly, and turned around to see two girls standing at the guild doors. One of them wore a light sundress that went to her calves, paired with black hair that reached her knees and with eyes of a deep grey. The girl next to her wore a half t-shirt and shorts that reached mid-thigh. She had short black hair in a pixie-fringe paired with hazel eyes. The one with long hair carried an aura of kindness, while the other girl was a mystery. The one with long hair spoke first.

"U-um… Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"

**And that's it for this chapter! Hoped you really liked it! If you are confused or have questions, feel free to ask! I don't bite! **

**Lucy: Um, Mikuri? What am I doing here right now?**

**Me: I need someone to talk to! **

**Happy: Why won't you talk with me? I'm the cute one!**

**Me: Now the conversation has turned awkward…. So bye bye till the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I hope you're doing alright! I really appreciate the support I'm receiving, I can't explain how much it means to me!**

**Natsu: Seriously? This is boring. No one came to read your acknowledgements!**

**Me: Fine. But since I'm controlling your actions, I get to punish you! Teeheehee!**

**Natsu: What does that mean?**

**Gray: It means she can control you, flamebrain!**

***they have their little brawl***

**Me: Anyways, here ya go!**

The two girls sat in Master Makarov's office, answering almost any question he asked. By almost, as in the girl with long hair did the speaking.

"What are your names?" Master asks kindly. The girl with long hair answers.

"I'm Lola. This is Lucia." Lola motions to the pixie-haired girl named Lucia. Lucia gives a short nod, then looks out the window.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?"

"No. She has retrograde amnesia after I found her in the woods, covered in blood." Lola responds, treading lightly on the subject. Her eyes found themselves on the ground, recalling the terrible memory. "I know Lucia has magic power, because I can sense it, but I don't know what type she has." Lola changed the subject.

"Hm… What an unusual circumstance indeed. I'll let you join the guild, but you're going to have to find a place to stay temporarily. Fairy Hills is undergoing renovation, and I'm afraid there's no room left." Master Makarov replied. Lola nodded her head.

"Don't worry, Lucia and I rented an apartment anyway."

"Then it's settled! I'll introduce you and I'll let Mirajane give you your guild insignias!" Master kicked the door of his office and shouted, "Everyone welcome Lola and Lucia, new members to the guild!" The guild went crazy after that. There were cheers and welcomes and a certain someone asking what type of magic they wielded.

"U-um, it's nice to meet you! I'm Lola and I'm a requip mage! This is Lucia, my best friend." Lucia nods once then looks off into the distance. Mira steps forward and introduces herself.

"Hi there! I'm Mirajane Strauss! You can call me Mira! As members of the Fairy Tail guild, you need to have an insignia somewhere on your body. Where would you like it and what color?" Mira smiled as she held up the stamper.

Lola held up her right hand "I want it here in turquoise!" Mira stamps her hand, the mark coming off a pretty turquoise. Lucia holds up her left hand, and motions for the same color as Lola. Mira stamps Lucia's hand.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Mystogan. Are you the strong and silent type?" Mira asks Lucia. Lucia responds with a blank stare.

Lola responds quickly "I'm sorry. She hardly talks. Even to me. It's almost as if she's mute." Lucia looks away, staring off into the far distance.

"Oh, I see." Mira nods, understanding. Before she could say anything else, Erza walks up to Lola.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow requip mage. Maybe we can compare armors later or even go on a mission together?" Lola's eyes widened.

"G-go on a m-mission w-with Titania? I couldn't possibly, not someone as powerful as you! I'm an ant compared to your prowess!"

"Don't sweat it! Why don't we go on an S-class mission tomorrow?"

"S-S-CLASS?!"

"It's settled! I'll expect you and Lucia here tomorrow at 8 am sharp!" Erza responded. Lola panicked massively while Lucia patted Lola on the shoulder. Then, Natsu and Gray ended up getting into a massive brawl involving most of the guild. Lola stared wide-eyed.

"T-this happens all the time?!" Lola freaks out, forgetting how crazy Fairy Tail is. Lucia nods, knowing the answer.

~Time Skip! Let's say a few hours later, almost 5 pm~

Lola and Lucia left the guild hall to go shopping for supplies needed for their apartment. They bought a lamp, a mini-fridge, a couple sleeping bags, and basic toiletries. They would buy the rest of their things once they got paid from the mission Erza is taking them on (the reward is 2,100,000 j). They were walking down the street when Lucia stopped and stared at something in a magic store window: a grimoire (a grimoire is a magic book used to cast spells). Lola saw Lucia stop and asked, "Wanna go have a look?" Lucia nodded and walked in to the store. Lola followed behind.

The magic store didn't have much that spiked their interests, but Lucia couldn't stop staring at the grimoire. Lola asked the clerk about the grimoire. "Oh, that? That is a grimoire. It casts spells based on the user. Only certain wizards can actually understand what that particular grimoire says. No particularly powerful spells are in it to my knowledge. Your friend over there seems quite interested in it." Lola nodded and asked how much it costs. "That is 50,000 j, but no one seems to take interest in it so I'll give it to you for 20,000." Lola nodded and paid the clerk. Lucia picked up the grimoire and began reading it, almost like a normal person would read a novel they were interested in.

"Hey Lucia, let's go. I bought the grimoire, so it's yours." Lucia looked up. Her eyes showed gratitude, rare because she's usually emotionless. She nodded and they left the store. They walked to the apartment and set their stuff down. It was a very nice apartment, with brown wooden floors and dainty pink-orange walls. There was a bathroom with a bath tub. The rent was only 70,000j per month, which was a really good deal. Lola set up the fridge while Lucia set up the sleeping bags. Once they come back from the mission, they'll get actual beds to sleep on. And maybe a desk.

Once everything was set up, Lucia plopped down on her sleeping bag and read the grimoire while Lola was taking a bath. The spells she saw weren't very powerful, but that was because grimoires are only meant to provide a basis for a spell. The strength of the spell relies on the user's power. When Lola came out, Lucia went in. Lola sat down and wrote a letter to her twin sister, Layla (Lie-lah), who lived far away (AN: Anyone heard of Venus versus Virus?).

Dear Layla,

I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild now! Lucia is doing fine, she has a grimoire now, so I might be able to zone in on what power she has. The guild is very chaotic, but it has a 'homey' feel to it. I really like it here. You should come visit! How is everything on your end? I hope your boyfriend is treating you well. If he isn't, I'll come and pummel him to death! Haha ok? I miss you already, even though I left two days ago! I really hope you visit!

Love,

Lola

Lola sealed the envelope and decided to send it on the way to the guild tomorrow. She crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep, with Lucia following close behind.

~Lucy's POV~

I stared into the floating lacrima in front of me. I could view anything going on at the present. "I'm glad the Fairy Tail guild is doing alright." I say. I longed to be there with them, even when the guild gets overly chaotic.

The portal agreed. "I don't think many issues will involve them." I nodded and stared back at the lacrima. For some reason, the two girls Lola and Lucia have spiked my curiosity. Along with that, something gnawed at my stomach, but I couldn't tell what. Wait a minute-

"THEY'RE STAYING IN MY APARTMENT!" I groaned hopelessly. Why did I have to go and become the babysitter of a portal that sometimes acts like a child?!

"That comment somewhat offends me…" The portal responded. "I'm not sure what 'acting like a child' is and I do have a name that I've chosen for myself. It's Celty."

I sighed. "Fine, Celty. But if you're so powerful, why do I have to serve as a guardian? I was plucked from a happy life, thank you very much."

"That's the problem. I am really powerful, but the consciousness I carry can't stabilize the power. As for the happy life, you were pretty upset before you were sent here."

"Hmph. Consciousness? You have a consciousness?" I asked. The portal glowed, and a small girl, around the age of fifteen, appeared. Her hair was black, flowing down to her ankles, her skin was pale, and eyes a soft red, contrasting her skin. Her choice of clothing was shorts and a black tank top, paired with a red tied.

"I am the human consciousness of the portal of time and space. I am Celty, the first celestial mage to be the seal of the portal of time and space." The girl's eyes held wisdom beyond her years, showing knowledge and… fear? "Since I was fifteen when I was sealed, the portal and I combined to form a single consciousness. You can't age here, so I'm stuck at this state, in need of a guardian since I can't exactly stand on my own two feet and control this power. I wish I could so I wouldn't have to rely on celestial mages to keep me in check, but it's impossible." Tears welled out of Celty's eyes. Even as a being of power, Celty's consciousness is human, so she can feel emotions. "I'm sorry." I ran up and hugged her.

"I had no idea. You have been suffering all this time, and no one can help you indefinitely. I'll help you as much as I can, okay?" I thought I was the one suffering, but the small girl in front of me had it harder, bearing the burden for a very long time. Guess I have a long time to learn what other surprises Celty is made of.

Celty pulls away and smiles softly, and nods. "Yeah."

~Time Skip! Next morning, through Normal POV~

Lola stretched her arms and yawned. She and Lucia were walking to the guild, with Lola walking on the edge of the street. A fishermen boat passes by and warns her of possibly falling in. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She responds back. Eventually, they reach the guild hall, right at 7:59. Erza stands at the door with a huge cart-full of luggage. Lola's eyes stretch wider than saucers. "You need that much luggage?" Lucia stares at the luggage blankly, possibly wondering what's inside (AN: I said possibly. Even I'm not entirely sure of what Lucia is thinking lol).

"Yes. I've prepared for many different situations, with this set of luggage accommodating to every single one. Is there a problem with that?" Lola quickly shakes her head. "Now, we're just waiting on a couple more peop-"

"Watch where you're going, pyro!"

"Stay out of my way, ice princess!"

"Haha, you should be staying out of MY way, flamebrain!"

"What'd you say, perverted stripper?!" Natsu and Gray were arguing as they came into view.

"We're waiting on them?" Lola asked. Erza nodded. "Natsu, Gray, you're late." Lola looked at her watch. It read 8:00.

"What do you mean, Erza? You said 8 am sharp, and it's exactly 8!" Natsu responded.

"You're right, I did say 8 am sharp, and you're 20.3 seconds late. Because of this, we're taking the train." Erza retorted. Natsu stiffened. His cheeks bulged out and he immediately ended up on the ground.

"Um… Why is Natsu-" Lola began, and was interrupted by the sound of Gray's laughter.

"Idiot, we're not even on the train yet!" Gray was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes.

"Gray pick him up. We're leaving for the train station now." Gray immediately stopped and began grumbling. "Is there a problem?" Gray responded with a quick "Nope", picked up Natsu and immediately ran to the train station. Lola blinked, wondering what just happened.

"Well, we better go then." Erza began pulling the cart. Lola followed behind. Lucia stared for a moment before following suit.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure atop a tall building watches Team Natsu proceed to the train station. His attention is drawn to one of the girls following behind the massive cart. He chuckles darkly. "So she has found a way to come back to Earthland and still be the seal. I can't allow this to happen. I'm coming for you, Lola Taigamura."

Lola sneezed on the train. "Is someone talking about me?" She ponders for a second until her attention is drawn to the reduced pile known as Natsu Dragneel. She giggles softly, thinking how adorable such a strong and passionate mage has something as simple as motion sickness for a weakness. In order to quiet him down, Erza punched him in the gut, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Lucia was quietly studying the grimoire. You would've thought she found a million jewel or something, considering how hard she was studying. Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cake, and Gray was lounging on the chair, half-naked as usual.

"Um, Gray? Your clothes…" Lola lightly spoke, sweat dropping. Gray looked down, then quickly proceeded to finding his clothes.

Eventually, the train stopped at their stop, and they walked off. Natsu wobbled a little, but he wasn't totally helpless now. Erza began walking, threatening to leave them behind if they didn't pick up the pace. By this time, it was around 4:30 in the afternoon, and the group was quite hungry. After they checked into a hotel, they went to a small café that was right next door. While Erza, Lola, and Lucia were sipping tea, Natsu and Gray somehow ended up in an eating competition. It resulted in Erza punching them and Lola apologizing for the chaos.

After that fiasco, the group went back to their hotel to plan their next move. Their mission was to defeat a two-headed mudling that was terrorizing a nearby town. The mudling would strike anytime between dusk and dawn, leaving small plots of land in shambles, the rich fertile soil clogged with mud.

"At this rate, the village will lose their food source and have to move." Erza explained. Lola tried her best to come up with a strategy, but nothing good would be done. Meanwhile, Lucia was reading her grimoire while Natsu and Gray ended up in another argument. Lola was about fed up.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Natsu and Gray froze and hugged each other out of fear. Lola instantly realized what she said. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to come out! I was trying to focus and you guys were a little lo-" Lola was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Natsu and Gray had let go of each other and we're crying on the floor.

"Wow Lola, you're such a weirdo!" Natsu laughed even harder. Erza looked up from her documents.

"So are you guys done and ready to fight this thing?" Erza asked, her voice dripping utter seriousness. Everyone nodded. She looked carefully before setting the papers down. "Remember, this is an S-class quest. This will not be an easy task, especially since we aren't aware of how powerful Lola and Lucia are. In order to prevent serious injury, Lola and Lucia will be the support group. If Natsu, Gray, or I get hit, trade places with us to fight the monster. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. Erza stood up. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Aye!"

~Lucy's POV~

"I'm glad to see they haven't changed. But those two girls Lola and Lucia… Something feels different about them. I don't know why, but I feel kind of drawn to them" Lucy said to Celty. The two were sipping cups of tea while watching the situation of the world. In reality, only Celty has that ability, but Lucy can zone in on a small group of people and see what's going on. "Celty, I've been meaning to ask. What about my keys?"

Celty put her cup down. "They supposedly go to a different location. I can't predict whether they scatter or not, but I have a feeling the keys are all in the same place."

"But what happens to the spirits? Will they remember me?"

"That I am not quite sure of. They are still alive, because they're spirits, but I don't know if they'll remember you. It's kind of like how the Fairy Tail guild doesn't seem to remember you. They might remember subconsciously, but something would have to trigger their memories."

Lucy set her cup down. "I miss them so much. If only I could talk to them again." Celty walked over and patted Lucy on the shoulder.

~Normal POV~

The mysterious figure followed the new Team Natsu to a town known as Maven. He carefully redid his appearance to look more normal, taking on pale skin, green eyes, and short brown hair. He sported a white button-down t-shirt, blue jeans, and light running shoes. On his back he carried a long staff that was close to his actual height. He checked into the same hotel and his room was right next to Team Natsu's.

"Target identified, mistress." He said quietly. His staff glowed and a woman's face appeared like a hologram.

"Well done, my faithful servant. If she is not captured and subdued, the end of the universe could very well happen. Be sure she is brought alive."

The male wizard responded silently "Yes, mistress Reneka."

**I seriously apologize for updating late. This week was crazy with tests, homework, and I had to put my dog down. I'm doing my best to make these chapters longer, so please be patient with me. If you're confused about what happened, feel free to ask and I can explain it to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you're doing well! **

**Gajeel: Hmph. You're doing a terrible job right now.**

**Levy: Gajeel!**

**Me: -sulks in corner- I'm doing my best…**

**Wendy: Don't worry, Mikuri! You're doing fine!**

**Me: Really? You really mean it?!**

**Levy: Of course! Gajeel is just being a jerk!**

**Let's start!**

**~Normal POV~**

"Yikes!" Lola jumps back, almost getting hit by the mudling. Natsu and Gray jump towards the terrifying monster. Erza requips into earth empress armor and attacks. Lucia calmly looks at the monster and looks into her grimoire. Lola requips into her basic swamp armor and pulls out a long spear. Just when she was about to throw the spear, Gray and Natsu are sent flying towards her. They collide in a heap on the ground. "OW! YOU GUYS ARE CRUSHING ME!" Lola shouts from the bottom. Erza continues laying a barrage of attacks and Lucia moves her hands, casting a wind spell through her grimoire. Half of the mudling's arm was blown off, and it responded with a shriek of agony. Five seconds later, the mudling was in pieces, a lacrima core in its place. Erza walks over to the core and picks it up. It disintegrates immediately.

"Everyone, we're done here. Let's collect our reward and go." She requips back into her standard armor and begins walking away. Lucia closes her grimoire and stares silently at the heap made of Natsu, Gray, and Lola. She walks over and casually throws Natsu and Gray off of Lola with one hand. She helps Lola up and begins to search her for wounds. Natsu and Gray stand up, wincing as they have quite a few scratches and bruises from the battle. Everyone quickly followed Erza and they collected their reward.

When everyone got onto the train, Lucia began treating everyone's scratches. Of course, Natsu had to be knocked out because of his motion sickness, which made things go smoother since he wasn't shouting colorful metaphors every five seconds, unlike Gray. In fact, it would almost seem like-

"GOD F*CKING DAMNIT!" Gray screamed. Ten seconds later, he was seen lying on the couch, unconscious, after a certain angry red head punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, Gray. We're trying to sleep." Erza grits her teeth. Even though it would be temporary until they got to the guild, Lucia sure tied the bandages really tight. Five minutes later, Lucia was done bandaging Gray and sat next to Lola, applying bandages to the scratches on her leg. Lola winced. However, halfway through, Lucia dozed off and fell asleep on her shoulder. The look on her face was almost… peaceful.

**~Lucy's POV~**

It has been 3 days since I became the guardian of Celty. It has been interesting, watching lives from afar, especially when Gray was being bandaged by the girl Lucia. That was pretty entertaining. And when Lucia fell asleep while bandaging Lola, that gave me a good laugh. However, something is very troubling about the entire situation. I just can't put my finger on it.

"You're right about that feeling you have. They don't remember you." Celty said. I felt my eyes widen. Fairy Tail, doesn't remember me?! What about all the fun times we had?! "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I wish I told you sooner. Not only can't they interact, they don't even remember. It was as if you never existed in their world."

I sank to my knees, feeling numb. All those fun times we had experienced together, forgotten in a heartbeat. I would be able to remember them, but they won't be able to remember me.

Why? Why me?

**~Mysterious POV~**

The mysterious man carefully watched the battle between team Natsu and the mudling. He zoned in on Lola and carefully observed her movements. "She's definitely like her. Now how do I capture her in a discreet manner? I'll have to wait and observe her movements for a longer period of time."

The man followed the team to the train station and sat in the compartment next to them. He heard their small shouts and bickering, causing him to chuckle.

"What an interesting bunch they are."

**~Natsu's POV~**

_"__Don't forget me! Natsu, please, remember me!" I look around, startled by the voice. It sounds so familiar, clear and almost angelic. What's happening? "Natsu, please! I love you, so don't forget me!" the voice cried. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I feel as if I was supposed to protect her all along. But why can't I see her? Wait, she said she loved me. Just what is going on?_

_I don't have time to think, because I hear a sinister voice echo. "Heheheh. The seal shall never see her comrades again. I forbid it!" I look around, but all I see are dark clouds. Comrades? Seal? Did I know this person?_

_The angelic voice cries. "Natsu, I don't wanna be alone. Please… Help me!" The voice fades away._

_I don't know why, but I called out. "Wait! Who are you? Don't leave me here!" Then I fall._

My head bursts forward, and I feel nausea creep on me. It was only a dream, nothing else. But why does it feel ominous? I look around, and I notice we're on the train. Everyone except that chic Lucia is asleep. Then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, feeling vomit rise in my stomach. Lucia looks over my way and cocks her head to the side. I felt too miserable to say anything, so I ended up wallowing in my pain.

After what seemed like ten years (actually 10 minutes), the train finally stopped. We were in Magnolia at last. I jump with newfound energy and burst out of the door. Everyone follows behind. Erza stretched her arms before pulling out her luggage. "Ah, it's great to be back." Before I could respond to Erza, a flying blue cat heads my way.

"NATSU!" Happy lands right on my head. I shake the furry rascal's head.

"Hey, Happy! How have you been?" Happy stands up, a fish in his mouth.

"I just came from a mission with Wendy and Carla, and Carla bought me a fish!" He dances happily. I chuckle and ruffle his fur.

"Good on ya, buddy! Now let's go back to the guild!" Happy yells a quick "AYE!" and we run to the guild.

**~Normal POV~**

The guild was rowdy as ever. Noisy and chaotic, but cheerful and loving. Or, at least it was cheerful until a pointless brawl started (honestly, even I'm not sure how it started). Needless to say, it resulted with 70% of the guild joining in, with a few girls hanging back.

"How do these fights even start?!" Lola yelled at Mira over the noise.

Mira shakes her head "This always happens, someone always finds an excuse to start a pointless brawl." She laughs lightly. "You might wanna be careful, standing right there." Lola gives her a confused look until a table flies into the back of her head.

"GAK! OW! THAT HURT DAMN IT!" Lola fires at the chaos. Two seconds later she's in the brawl strangling anyone who got in her way. Lucia still studies her grimoire silently, until a certain flame head flies towards her and accidentally knocks the grimoire out of her hand. Her eyes go wide for a second before she returns to her calm state.

Before anyone realizes what was going on, Lucia waved her hands and everyone in the brawl was launched into different parts of the hall. Heads went through walls, people were stuck in ceilings, and every part of the guild was a mess except for the side that had the bar table and upstairs. Everyone looked at Lucia shocked, even though she went back to read her grimoire. Natsu stood up and walked over to Lucia. "What the hell was that?" Lucia shrugs in response. "That was seriously cool! Fight me, Luigia!" Lucia ignored him and went back to reading.

"Um, Natsu? Her name's Lucia." Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Luigia, Lucia. Same difference. Anyway, fight me!" Natsu challenged. Lucia's eyes were suddenly hidden by her bangs. She moved her hands and Natsu's eyes widened. "There's no way I'm going to back down. I'm all fired up now!"

So somehow through all that madness, Natsu had challenged Lucia to a duel, and they came to some kind of agreement.

**~Later, at Lola's and Lucia's apartment…..~**

"You made a bet?!" Lola asked, shocked. Lucia nodded. "And you're fighting him tomorrow morning?!" Lucia nodded again. "That's crazy! I'm surprised in your display of strength, but I don't know if you can beat him. Especially since your only weapon is the grimoire!" Lucia fashioned her hands weirdly, as if trying to say that she'll be fine. Besides, Natsu has caught her interest. "I-I see. Just… Be careful, okay?" Lucia nodded.

The next morning, Natsu and Lucia stood across from each other in a field near the guild hall. All of the guild members were there, and even a few were placing bets on who would win.

"I think that Lucia girl has a chance."

"Nah, Natsu's got it in the bag. He can totally take her."

"I don't know, she left the guild in somewhat shambles with one movement yesterday."

"But Natsu is nearly on the level of an S-class wizard."

"Enough of the arguments and place your bets!" Cana shouted. Almost everyone just said screw it and placed the bet on Natsu. Only a few people actually voted on Lucia. "Hey there, Lola! Want to place a bet?"

Lola shook her head. "Nah. I don't gamble." Cana shrugged.

Soon, it was time for the duel to begin. Natsu wore his usual clothes, while Lucia had gone with a slight change in wardrobe. She wore a loose fitted white shirt that was the length of her forearms with a bound blue bodice that went to her waist. She wore a blue skirt with white striped leggings and blue boots to match. Her pixie hair cut flowed in the wind, and her hazel eyes held no emotion. Master Makarov came forward and said "Listen up, brats! Whatever mess is made here will be cleaned up!" the replies were followed by groans. "But first, let this duel begin!"

Natsu launched headfirst with a Fire dragon's iron fist. Lucia dodged by just moving one inch to the right and countered with a left roundkick (aka a roundhouse). Natsu quickly blocked with his arms and regained his footing, around 10 feet away. Lucia let go of her grimoire, and to everyone's shock, found it floating. She turned a page and waved her right hand, sliding it downward in one fell swoop. Natsu was lauched face-first into the ground. Before he could have time to react he was launched upward and kicked in the side. He twisted and found his footing.

_Damn,_ he thought. _She's good. I'll have to up my game if I want to beat her. _He shifted his footing and brought his fists together. "Fire dragon ROOOOAAARRRR!" flames came out of his mouth and they shot towards Lucia. She held out her hand and tried to repel the flames, but it was a little strong. The flames pushed her back and she eventually just jumped up and out of the way. She landed with one foot on the ground and on one knee. She stood up and waved her hands again. She launched forward and roundkicked his face, sending him flying. He quickly recovered and used his wing attack. Lucia barely dodged it and held up her hands, similar to that of the iced-shell pose, but her hands formed fists. She sprang up and launched a glowing green magic strike towards Natsu. He dodged it with ease. But he figured out too late.

Lucia used one last wave to launch herself towards Natsu and elbowed him right on top of his head. He fell into the ground with his head poking out of the dirt. She had won. Lucia brushed off her hands and took Natsu out of the hole with ease. He landed on her back and she slowly walked back to the guild, stumbling here and there. Looks like Natsu's a little heavy for her. She took him to the infirmary and let Wendy heal him. Natsu grimaced and groaned.

"Ow…. My head hurts."

Wendy shook her head "That was a big hit to the head you took. I'm actually surprised you don't have a concussion." Lucia looked to the side, a blank look on her face. "You're going to have a bump on your head for a couple days, so I would say take it easy." Natsu winced.

Lucia moved her hands.

"I don't have to fulfill my end?" Natsu gasped. Lucia nodded. "Phew! I did not want to have to dress up like a maid and pose for Sorcerer Weekly!" Wendy instantly stopped what she was doing.

"W-WHAT?!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head, then winced again.

"Yeah. We made a bet yesterday. If I won, she would talk and announce to the entire guild that I am the best person in the world. If she won, I would dress up in a maid outfit and pose for Sorcerer Weekly." Wendy began to shake. It was obvious she was trying to hold in all her laughter.

"Don't tell anyone about it." He glared in a childish way. Lola walked in and saw the glare.

"Did I just miss something?" Lola asked, one of her eyebrows raised. Lucia shook her head. But Wendy was holding her stomach, trying not to laugh. Lola walked over to Natsu and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about the battle. You can eventually go for a rematch against her." Natsu looked up at her, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Just you wait, Lucia! I will battle you again, and I will win!" Lucia nodded, accepting the challenge. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly to form a…. smirk?

"But for now, you need to rest." Lola pinned Natsu down so that he was lying on his back. Natsu began to struggle.

"But I don't want to!" He tried to force himself back up. Lola pushed him back down.

"You will rest, or I'll give you a beating worse than Lucia's!" Natsu immediately stiffened, scared.

"Alright, alright." He lied down on the bed.

**Five minutes later…**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET BACK HERE!" Natsu had jumped out of the bed and was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Lola chased him around the guild. Eventually, Natsu was kicked back into the infirmary by Erza, who then lectured him for not resting. By this time, it was sunset and Lola and Lucia were famished.

"Alright everyone! Lucia and I will be seeing you guys tomorrow!" They said their goodnights and walked to their apartment, which now has two beds, a desk, and a stovetop. Their mini-fridge was replaced with a large one, which now holds food items of many kinds. Lola began to set the table while Lucia took out ingredients for dinner. She decided on making a simple curry dish with chicken, potatoes, and green beans (trust me, it's actually a tasty dish my mom makes) with a side of rice. They sat down on their bed when Lola noticed that there was a third dish prepared and a fish at the desk.

"Lucia why is there a third-" Lucia held up her hand signaling five. Then four. Then three, then two. Then one-

Natsu came flying through the open window with Happy. Lola blinks once. Then twice. And then freaks out. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" Natsu landed on the floor and his stomach growled loudly.

"We're starving, Lola. I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Happy nods. "Got any scraps we could munch on?" They saw Lucia point at the food on the desk. "FISH!" They dig in, looking like this was the first time they had seen food in a million years. Lola sighs and returns to her meal. When she looks over at Lucia five seconds later, she notices Lucia had already finished her meal.

"Lucia! You're done already?!" she asks incredulously. Natsu and Happy look over at Lucia. She had stood up and began walking to the sink to wash her dishes. She nodded.

"Wow, Lucia, that's extremely fast." Natsu said. Happy responded with an "AYE!" Lucia washed her bowl and went into the bathroom. Everyone could hear the shower head running.

"She takes showers right after she eats?"

Lola shook her head. "No, she usually waits until after I take a shower."

"Then why did she-"

"She liiikes you!" Lola was unfortunately drinking her tea when Happy said that, so needless to say, she spat it out in one big fountain. Natsu was tragically caught in the line of fire and was soaked.

"Her, like somebody romantically? There would be a 0.000000001% chance of that happening!" Lola cleaned up the mess her spit-take caused on the floor. She handed a towel to Natsu. "Here. I'm sorry for spitting on you." Natsu quickly took the towel and began drying himself off. Good thing was, his clothes weren't soaked. Very much, at least.

Bad news, Lucia ended up walking out wearing only a towel. She went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and instantly began changing into them, right in the center of the room. Lola instantly freaked out.

"Natsu, Happy, get out!"

"Why?" Natsu asked. Lucia's towel had come off and she was changing into her underwear.

"You don't watch other girls change! So get out!"

"Why do we have to? It feels so comfortable here."

"Aye!"

"You can come back in, just not when a girl is changing clothes!" She pushed Natsu towards the door. Actually, struggled would be more accurate. Her more petite frame was no match against his muscle and eventually she fell with him on top.

No, it was not sexual in any way (you lousy pervs), but she was being crushed.

"N-Natsu, get o-off m-me…" She gasped for air as she tried to escape his crushing weight. Luckily, he was quickly removed off her back so she could breathe. But Natsu wasn't as lucky. Turns out a fully clothed Lucia had thrown him across the room. He landed headfirst out the window and Happy barely caught him. They came back in through the window.

"What was that for, Lucia?!" Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "Gah! I could never tell what you mean! Can you at least say something?" Lucia stared at him blankly. That's when something Lola had never seen showed, clear as day.

Lucia mouthed the word "No." Sound didn't come out of her mouth, but it was definitely a surprise to see her mouth a word to anyone but Lola. In fact, only Lola knows what Lucia sounds like. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Lucia shrugged.

"But there's got to be a reason why you aren't talking! Tell me!" Lucia shook her head.

"Gah! One day, you will talk! And I will hear your voice!" His eyes showed determination, but in a comical manner. Lucia smirked slightly. Her features then become nonchalant as she pulled out her grimoire. Lola climbed into the shower, leaving silence in the room. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. The room was very tense until Lola walked in, fully dressed in her pajamas.

"Wow, it's extremely quiet." She murmured quietly. Natsu's head shot up.

"Thank goodness you're out of the shower! It was so quiet in here and it felt awkward!"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm sorry about that. Lucia is a very quiet person." Lola sighed. "It's getting late. I'm going to take a guess you want to spend the night?"

"That would actually be nice." Happy said. Natsu nodded. Lola sighed.

"Alright, but you get the sleeping bag-" Lola found Lucia suddenly asleep on the sleeping bags. "Nevermind. I'm guessing she's letting you sleep on her bed. Just don't ruin it, okay?" Everyone climbed into bed. By that, Lola climbed into bed. Natsu just jumped onto it and Happy snuggled at the edge of the bed. Who knows how long it was before sleep occurred.

**~Lucy's POV~**

A few hours had passed, and I finally came to terms with my situation. I will keep the seal in place, in order to keep the universe in check. I stared at the unfolding scene between Lola and Natsu. I laugh lightheartedly.

"I can almost see that happening to me." I laugh, watching Lola be crushed under Natsu's weight. I laughed harder when he went flying out the window. Celty glances at me curiously.

"What in blazes are you laughing at?" I explained what had me laughing, and she chuckled herself. "That is pretty funny. It's almost as if the world needed someone like you to enter their lives. Life would be hard for them, you know." I nod.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he's happy, my lovable little idiot."

**~Lola's POV~**

I wake up to sunshine on my face, and something holding me. I turn around to see Natsu sleephugging me.

"KYAH!" I screamed and he went flying across the room. Lucia bolted up and quickly surveyed the scene, only to find a Natsu who had crash-landed on the floor next to her feet. She walked to the stove and started making breakfast. I was breathing hard and fast, scared by that morning wake up call. What a weird morning indeed! I quickly got up and changed into my clothes for the day. It consisted of a yellow crop top that went to my waist, paired with blue shorts that went mid-thigh. I wore white socks and a pair of sneakers.

By the time I was done, Lucia had set out breakfast for us. It consisted of a bowl of rice, two fried eggs, two strips of bacon, and a cup of jasmine tea. We instantly dug in, not wanting the food to get cold. Like always, Lucia's cooking was amazing. I sighed in delight for being so lucky to have a friend who can cook, especially really good food. The eggs were perfectly over-easy, the bacon nice and crispy, and the tea was brewed to perfection. Sometimes I wonder where she got those skills from.

Lucia finished her meal first, like always, and changed clothes in the bathroom. She walked out wearing a loosely fitted white shirt bound by a light gray bodice paired with a light blue skirt that fell mid-thigh with gray leggings underneath. Her boots were white and laced with light blue string. Her grimoire was in her hand and she sat on her bed, reading the grimoire.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were making a huge mess at the table. Eventually they stopped, but not until I bonked them on the head and threatened to cut something very important to them (use your imagination). I had to clean up the crime scene and make the table spick and span, but it looked amazing once I was done with it.

Around an hour later, we all headed to the guild to find everyone already in the middle of yet another pointless brawl. Natsu ended up joining the fight while Lucia and I just walked around and sat at the bar counter, where Mira was drying a glass plate.

"Good morning, Lola and Lucia!" She said cheerfully. I groaned and sat my head on the counter. "I'll take a strawberry milkshake please." Lucia nodded, emphasizing she wanted one too. "Did something happen last night?" She asked while making the milkshakes. Fresh strawberries went into the blender. I groaned again.

"Yeah. Natsu and Happy gave us a surprise visit right before dinner. They also stayed the night and when we had breakfast, they left the table a huge mess!"

Mira put a few scoops of strawberry ice cream in the blender. "Aw, I'm sorry. He does that a lot."

"A LOT?!" I panic somewhat. He just creeps into people's homes during the day?!

Mira thought for a moment. "Actually, he doesn't. It just seems like he does." She put milk in the blender, closing the lid, and blends everything. I could see the red, pink, and white swirling around until they became a nice dainty pink. She pours the mixture into two glasses and hands them to Lucia and me.

"Thanks." I said and slowly sipped it. Strawberry goodness explodes in my mouth as it seeps down my throat. "Wow, this is really good." Lucia nods in agreement. Everything was going well, even with the chaos happening next to me.

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone was in high spirits, laughing at the chaos that defines Fairy Tail. However, one person didn't share in this experience, sensing the storm of danger that was heading their way. It's only a matter of time before Fairy Tail discovers something was lost, and the problems that will arise from it.

**And that's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it!**

**Everyone, please forgive me for taking so long to update. I really didn't mean to. I am so sorry!**

**Anyways, I thank all of you who are giving me support, encouraging me and such. It really means a lot to me to know that people love this story.**

**Lola: Of course people do! This story is awesome!**

**Lucia: …**

**Levy: Yeah, I can't wait to read the rest of this!**

**Lucy: You bet! **

**Gajeel: You girls and your lame novel stuff. I couldn't care less, but you take too long Mikuri.**

**Me: -sulks in corner- I'm sorry. I'll do better next time.**

**But seriously, I will. I really don't like keeping you guys waiting.**

**So as a reward, I'll let you in on a small secret about next chapter!**

**Next time: You guys get to see through the POV of our mysterious girl, Lucia!**


End file.
